


A New Set of Marks

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom down the Hall Prompts, Timestamps &tc [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Impact Play, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jensen gets to give Jared the kind of spanking they've both been wanting.





	A New Set of Marks

Jensen and Jared were both of the opinion that they had paid dearly to enjoy the best possible view of the Atlanta skyline and that there was absolutely no point in going out with the crowds to watch the Independence Day fireworks.

"I'll fry us some steaks the size of Luxembourg," Jared suggested on Sunday.

"Sounds good. I have some ideas of my own," Jensen said. "But not relating to food."

"Oh, really?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, your ass has gotta be totally fine by now, right?"

"By Tuesday, nary a bruise should be left."

"Maybe as early as Monday?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded confidently. "So now I can lay down my own marks?" Jensen asked, doing a pretty good job of feigning a casual attitude.

"Yes, please!" Jared said eagerly.

"So I'm thinking I'd like Ass of Jared, being served to me two separate ways on subsequent nights," Jensen said. "New marks on Monday, and, if you still consider yourself some kind of ass virgin after yesterday's events, maybe we can check that off your life list on Tuesday."

"A _partial_ ass virgin," Jared said.

"Perhaps that can be a night for you to leave that label behind forever."

"I reiterate my enthusiastic consent," Jared said.

"Maybe Monday night, I can send you a text with my ETA, you can wait for me at mine, naked if you're up for going right to it, or not so naked if you want a little downtime first, or don't feel up to that kind of thing at all and just want to hang."

"Sounds excellent," Jared agreed. "Probably depends on how my day goes; it'll be busy but I think that'll just me want you more. And of course, I'll text you if anything weird happens."

"Same here; I shouldn't be too late, but who knows what last-minute crap they'll throw at me."

"Yeah, same boat."

Monday was just as hectic as Jared had thought; Atlanta Pines was having a small barbecue for the Fourth and while his kitchen supervisor, Emily, was perfectly capable of working with the barbecue catering service to make sure it went smoothly, there were still a million and one details that had to be worked out. Misha had yoga classes, but Jared had to skip both sessions of Yoga for Staff while he and Emily briefed Ms. Griffin's new assistant, a dark-haired dynamo called Genevieve Cortese who'd shown up a week earlier while Jared was recovering from his corporal, on the barbecue and what to expect.

Emily and Ms. Cortese were leaving just as Misha showed up with a lunch tray and a tote bag. The lunch tray had salads; the tote bag had asparagus from Misha's garden, supplemented with various herbs and four gorgeous duck eggs.

"Rover's really back on her game," Jared said appreciatively.

"She has a companion now, Dover," Misha said. "They're friendly, but competitive with each other. You should bring the kids over to visit."

"What about your own companionship? How is...Vicki?"

"Ah, Vicki. We tried a couple of different times with a couple of different people, but sexually it just didn't work out. We agreed to be friends and to give each other longing glances from time to time.

"Meaning that when you're feeling particularly submissive, you'll gaze at her longingly and she'll throw you a bone."

Misha nodded thoughtfully. "Or when she's feeling lonely and I'm feeling more submissive than not."

"Friends with benefits, then."

"Those arrangements have worked out for me in the past. What about you and Dreamy Dom?"

"Going well, but rather fast. Told Mom and Dad."

"How'd your mother take it?"

"Quite well. I think she was happy that while we only started talking lately, he's been in the building longer than I have. She was just generally a lot more mellow than I've seen her in a long time."

"Maybe your dad's slipping something into her coffee," Misha suggested.

"Maybe she finally sees me as a competent adult. Which means she must never find out why I actually introduced myself to Jensen. I told her I overheard him talking about _Wonder Sub_."

"The truth, but not the whole truth," Misha observed. "Nice strategy. And I suppose that Lyle Waggoner and Lynda Carter are also your parents' celebrity free passes."

"It was heavily implied," Jared admitted glumly.

Misha took off soon after; he liked to visit Mrs. Iskandar one-on-one and only had a brief window to do that before his next class.

That short lunch with Misha was the only real break Jared had, except for a quick mid-afternoon trip to a nearby grocery store to get steaks that were, if not of Luxembourgian proportions, at least bigger than Monaco. Other than that, he didn't get out of the building until well after five. His phone chimed while he was driving home; Jared was a responsible driver so he didn't check his texts until he was safely parked at home. Jensen had let him know he was about a half-hour behind him, so Jared went into efficiency mode with Cardy and Zucchini before letting himself into Jensen's place to put a moussaka in the oven. He stripped and showered in Jensen's en suite, emerging to find a text that Jensen had just sent, indicating that he'd just parked and was on his way upstairs.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Jared said, slicking back his still-damp hair with gel, quickly snapping his collar on, and hightailing it out to the main room to kneel on the floor with a minute to spare before he heard Jensen's ever-helpful door swing open.

"Hello, Jensen," Jared said.

"Hello, Jared," Jensen said. "What a lovely sight. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Literally just got out of the shower," Jared said. He wasn't feeling terribly sexy and submissive...yet. But he was getting there.

"Long day?" Jensen asked. Jared nodded. "Why don't you stand up so I can kiss you stupid?" Jensen suggested. "Or at least have fun futilely trying to kiss you stupid, given your impressive overall intelligence level."

Jared leapt to his feet and into Jensen's arms. Jensen made good on his promise; while Jared didn't feel exactly stupid when Jensen took a break, he definitely felt himself sinking into a happy, floaty place where barbecues were run by other people.

"Moussaka in the oven," he told Jensen breathlessly, snuggling against Jensen's suit. It was a nice suit, projecting calm authority. Jensen called it his favorite client-taming suit. It worked just fine on Jared, too.

"You know that kind of talk just gets me worked up," Jensen said. "How long?"

"Forty-five minutes.

"Enough time to watch an episode of _Wonder Sub_ ," Jensen observed. "Or for me to take you across my knees for a nice spanking if you'd rather."

"I'll take the spanking if it's all the same to you," Jared said.

Jensen kissed him again, a deep, dominating, claiming kiss. "It's not all the same to me at all, Jared. I'd much prefer to spank you," Jensen said. "Give me a minute to get some stuff from the other room. Maybe grab us some water, set up by the couch."

"Yessir!" Jared said enthusiastically. "But, Jensen...?"

"Yes, my Jared?"

"Could you maybe...leave the suit on?"

Jensen laughed and went to the bedroom while Jared got water.

Jared was kneeling between the coffee table and one of the sofas when Jensen, still in his suit and tie, emerged from the bedroom carrying a tray. Jensen set the tray next to the water bottles Jared had put on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa, his right knee near Jared's head. Jensen stroked and pulled at Jared's hair.

"Before you get too lost in everything, take a look at my gear, please, Jared," Jensen said. Jared leaned toward the tray, Jensen allowing his arm to be dragged forward so he could keep his grip on Jared's hair.

Jared looked over the array of toys Jensen had brought out. There were Jensen's dom cuffs; Jared hadn't really looked at them closely before.

"They're beautiful," Jared breathed. The cuffs each had fine lines worked into the black leather, outlining Balinese dragons. "Is there a story?"

"Yes, but for another time," Jensen said. He let go of Jared's hair to stand up, taking his jacket off and carefully draping it over the back of the sofa. He began rolling up his sleeves, very slowly and deliberately. Jared's mouth went dry, so he took a quick swallow of water.

"Put them on me," Jensen ordered. Jared felt an emotional jolt; these were an unattached dom's cuffs, with the snaps to prove it, and Jensen asking Jared to put them on him was yet another milestone showing Jensen's deepening commitment to Jared and their relationship.

"I'd be honored, sir," Jared said softly, wrapping each cuff neatly on Jensen's wrist, first left, then right, kissing each hand as he did so.

"Beautiful," Jensen said. Jared hadn't been called beautiful as much in his entire life as he had been in just a week with Jensen. "Now, please, Jared, take a look at everything else."

Jared was happy to do that, kneeling back on the floor to study Jensen's picks. Jensen had brought out a pair of thin leather gloves, two paddles, one of which was smooth wood, the other studded leather, and a tawse. Just three simple objects, but a wealth of promise.

"What do you think, Jared? May I use them, and my hands, on you?"

"Please," Jared said, already imagining Jensen doing exactly that.

"One time, when I was pretty new to dishing it out, I broke a paddle on someone's ass," Jensen confessed. 

"Oh, my God," Jared said, temporarily snapped out of his reverie. "What...how...?"

"I wasn't sure if I should feel embarrassed or incredibly domly."

"Were they okay?"

"Just fine, happily. I decided to feel domly, but mostly I was just incredibly relieved that it was _her_ paddle, not mine."

Jared took a closer look at the wood paddle, picking it up. The wood was thin but relatively flexible. "I'm Jared Padalecki and I approve this paddle," he told Jensen. "And everything else."

Jensen settled back on the couch after scooping his things off the tray to set them next to him. "Ready?"

"Yes, Jensen," Jared said. The moments devoted to practical matters had pulled him a little back to reality, but now he felt sharper, more aware, and even more eager for what Jensen was about to do to him.

"Then we'll begin," Jensen said and hauled Jared up and face down over his lap in the blink of an eye. "And, Jared? One thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Okay, two things," Jensen amended. "First is, I'd prefer to be called Jensen this evening, but don't worry if you forget. The other is...you can come whenever you like."

"Thank you, Jensen," was all Jared could think of to say in response.

Jensen started by stroking and kneading Jared's ass and upper thighs, bringing blood up to the surface of the skin. Jared relaxed into Jensen's touch; this was miles away from the clinical corporal punishment he'd gotten in Jensen's office. As it was supposed to be.

Jensen began peppering Jared's backside with light smacks, getting him ready. He took a moment to put on the gloves, then stroked Jared's rapidly heating skin with the leather. Jared moaned.

"Very nice," Jensen said approvingly, smacking Jared's ass hard. Jared kept a mental count; he'd reached twenty-two when Jensen stopped. He managed to get some water into Jared; there was some spillage but Jared was beyond caring.

"Wood paddle," Jensen told him, and Jared felt the sting against his ass over and over again. He'd been aroused since Jensen had kissed him, and the pain was sending him higher and higher. But he didn't want to come, not yet, not when he was in this place where everything was pain, pleasure and Jensen's care, attention and love.

Jared barely heard Jensen when he told him he was switching to the leather-covered paddle, scarcely noticing the difference at first, until Jensen switched over to the studded side. That brought some pretty heavy pain to Jared's skin and he moaned in response.

"Such a sweet masochist," Jensen murmured, taking a moment to stroke Jared's skin with the paddle before getting Jared to drink more water. Jensen then gave him ten hits with the smooth side, then ten with the studded, alternating sides while Jared absorbed blow after blow.

"Ready for the tawse?" Jensen asked.

"Yes, si--Jensen," Jared said dreamily, lost in pain, pleasure and arousal.

"Big finish," Jensen warned him.

Jared hummed in agreement and felt the tawse's sting over and over again. As much as he wanted everything to last, he also wanted to come from being spanked over Jensen's knees. He started to rut against the stiff cotton of Jensen's suit, following the mindless need being fed by the pain of Jensen's tawse against his ass and upper thighs.

As Jensen delivered a particularly fast tattoo on his ass, Jared came, recognizing the signal. Jensen dropped the tawse and stroked Jared's skin with one bare hand while the other held him in place as he rode out the aftershocks.

"Seemed like a good one," Jensen said when Jared's body calmed down a bit.

"Was," Jared agreed. "You?"

"Blow me," Jensen ordered. "Don't worry about technique, just go for speed."

Feeling especially boneless, Jared slid off Jensen's lap, pushing Jensen's knees apart to get to his cock. Jared managed to undo the trousers he'd just come all over, pulling them down while Jensen lifted his ass to help. Jared happily settled between Jensen's thighs, relieved that he had permission to concentrate on giving Jensen a fast blow job without worrying about being rejected for poor performance.

Jensen was more than ready for Jared's attentions; Jared barely had a chance to get a rhythm started before Jensen was coming down his throat with a loud, exuberant shout. Jared pulled off gently, stroking Jensen's thigh just as Jensen had gentled him after his own orgasm.

After a minute or so of gratifyingly heavy breathing, Jensen smiled lazily at Jared.

"That was definitely a good one, Jared," he said. He pulled Jared back up and kissed his mouth clean.

"Dinner," Jared said when Jensen stopped kissing him. "It's a thing that was supposed to happen."

"The timer dinged and the oven turned itself off like ten minutes ago," Jensen told him. Jared blinked. 

"Really?"

"You were busy at the time," Jensen teased him. "In no fit state to hear such things."

"I mean, you really smacked my ass for over a half-hour?"

"Yep. Carpal tunnel is nothing compared to the look of dreamy bliss on your face."

Jared tucked his head against Jensen's neck. "I really liked it a lot," he told Jensen redundantly.

"As did I," Jensen agreed. "Let me take a look at your ass?"

Jared repositioned himself across Jensen's lap.

"How's it look?"

"Very, very red with some appealing white marks here and there," Jensen said. "I forgot to bring any cream or oil out. You okay while I get some?"

"I can get it," Jared volunteered, but Jensen, unusually energized, jumped up to take care of it while Jared lolled contentedly on the sofa. He was glad he had new marks and, while they wouldn't be as strong or last as long as the first set Jensen had laid on him so impersonally, he had high hopes that they were a foundation for many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As is often the case, some of this story is based on personal experience. Long before I was born, my parents had a duck named Rover. When I found out about this, I asked, "Why Rover?" My mother said, quite logically, "Because she roved all over the neighborhood." When a neighbor kid found out my mom was expecting my older sister, he went to his mother and said, "Rover's mommy is having a _baby_!" Hopefully he wasn't terribly disappointed when my sister turned out to be a human.


End file.
